lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Batman 4: Battle for Justice
'Special Ability Changes' Unlike previous games this game will not have specialized suits for Batman and Robin. Instead they will have different types of batarangs you will access when you hold your batarang aimer. Over the levels you will unlock various batarangs. This also goes for characters using bows and arrows except they will be arrows not batarangs. 'Free-Roam:' Free-Roam will be similar to Free-Roam in Lego Batman 2 but much bigger and has multiple locations. The main location you first unlock is the Watchtower. It acts similar to the Batcave from LB2. Gotham City and Metropolis are full sized and are full of hidden secrets and locations. Central City, Oa, and Themyscira are medium sized locations, not as big as Gotham and Metropolis but with many memorable locations within. 'The Watchtower:' "'''Kneel before Zod!'"'' Zod: Punch him 5 times with a Kryptonian. Every time you punch him he dissappears and 5 Kryptonian Insurgents come in to fight you. " ''*Shoots Gun* "'' Faora: Punch her 3 times with a Kryptonian " ''*Punches* "'' Tor-An: Same Kryptonian Insurgent: Beat 10 with a Kryptonian 'Oa:' "So this is Earth? Ugh. however can you stand it? Sinestro: Punch him 5 times with a Lantern. Every time you punch him he dissappears and 5 Yellow Lanterns come in to fight you. Yellow Lantern: Beat 10 with a Lantern. Braniac Robot: Beat 20 with anyone. "Love conquers all with violet light!" Star Sapphire: Punch her 3 times with a Lantern "I am Braniac! '''BEWARE MY POWER!!'"'' Braniac: Punch him 5 times with an Invincible Character. Every time you punch him he dissappears and 10 Braniac Robots come in to fight you. " ''*Runs in and stomps on the ground* ''" Mongul: Punch him 3 times with an Invincible Character. Every time you punch him he Mind Controls you and you have to change into your partner. "They don't call me 'da main man fo' nothin'!" Lobo: Punch him 3 times with an Invincible Character. Every time you punch him 3 times he turns into a skeleton and you have to do this 3 times. "RAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!" The Anti Monitor: Punch him 5 times with a shapeshifting character by building a shapeshifting pad and shapeshifting into a giant. 'Central City:' "It's quite '''chilly' in here, is it not? Oh, it's just me." Captain Cold: Punch him 3 times with any character. Every time you punch him he Freezes you and you have to change into your partner. ''" ''*Throws boomerang and catches it* Ha Ha Ha!"'' Captain Boomerang: Hit him with a projectile 3 times. (Batarang, Arrow, Bullet, etc.) Central City Thug: Beat 20 with anyone. (When not playing as Flash)'' "What? You're not flash!'' Very well then, i'll fight you anyway." ''(When playing as Flash) ''"It seems our power is matched! '''This should be interesting.'"'' Proffessor Zoom: Punch him 5 times with a super fast character (Flash). Every time you punch him he dissappears and 10 Central City Thugs come in to fight you. "Ooh Ooh Aah Aah!!" Gorilla Grodd: Punch him 5 times with any character. Every time you punch him he Mind Controls you and you have to change into your partner. " *Teleports in from the sky* (Vicki Vale impression) And the forecast for today is '''AN EXTREME BEATDOWN! HAHAHAHAH!!' Weather Wizard: Punch him 3 times with any character. ''" ''*Pops out of one mirror, goes in again, pops out another one, goes in, pops out of the one in front of you* "'' Mirror Master: Punch him 3 times with any character. Every time you punch him he runs into a mirror and you have to break mirrors until you find the one he's in. " ''*Shoots fire right in front of you and stomps* ''Burn! '''BURN!' "'' Heat Wave: Punch him 3 times with anyone. " They say I have a '''magnetic '''personality. You think so? '''You will. '"'' Doctor Polaris: Punch him 3 times with a non-magnetic character. 'Gotham City:' "' GRUNDY KILL YOU!!!! RAHH!!! "'' Solomon Grundy: Punch him 3 times with an invincible character. ''" Wait 'till ya hear this one- 'IT'LL KILL YOU-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHH!!!!!!!! " The Joker: Punch him 5 times with anyone. Every time you punch him he dissappears and 10 Joker Goons come in to fight you. " Nobody messes with Mistah Jay! " Harley Quinn: Hit her with a projectile 3 times. Joker Goon: Beat 20 with anyone. " Riddle me this, Riddle me that. " Riddler: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Every time you punch him he Mind Controls you and you have to change into your partner. "' Raah, Raah!'' Clayface: Punch him 3 times with anyone. If you aren't quick enough he regenerates! " What shall I do with you? We shall let the coin decide. " Two-Face: Punch him 3 times with anyone. " ''* Cracks Whip * ''Meeeoww. " Catwoman: Hit her with a projectile 3 times. "'' Whaaah, Whah Whah Whah Whah! "'' Penguin: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Every time you hit him he dissapears and 10 Penguin Bots come in to fight you. Riddler Goon: Beat 20 with anyone. (When not playing as Batman) " I'll break you! Like I did to the BATMAN! " ''(When playing as Batman) ''" Oh, we meet again. " Bane: Punch him 5 times with anyone. " You are a fool for coming to stop me- '''FACE MY BLIZZARDY WWRRAATTHH!!!! '"'' Mr. Freeze: Punch him 3 times with any character. Every time you punch him he Freezes you and you have to change into your partner. ''" FEAR is the word! "'' Scarecrow: Punch him 3 times with anyone. " They say I'm the world's greatest assasin- '''time to prove it. '"'' Deathstroke: Punch him 5 times with anyone. ''" Prepare to taste the kiss...of '''death"'' Poison Ivy: Punch her 3 times with anyone. Every time you punch her she goes into a flower bed and you have to break the flower beds until you find the one she's in. " ''*Shoots Guns* ''" Red Hood (Jason Todd): Punch him 3 times with anyone. " ''*Swings Sword* ''" Promethus: Punch him 3 times with anyone. " '''SCREECH!! '"'' Man-Bat: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Every time you punch him he goes in the bell and you have to hit the bell until he comes out. " Tick, Tock, Feed the Croc." Killer Croc: Punch him 3 times with anyone. " If you make yourself more than just a man, you become, a Superman. No, that's not right, a legend! Ah yes, a legend! Ra's Al Ghul: Punch him 3 times with anyone. If you aren't quick enough he regenerates! " ''*Jams sword in ground*"'' Talia Al Ghul: Punch her 3 times with anyone. If you aren't quick enough she regenerates! " '''BURN TO THE GROUND!!! '"'' Firefly: Punch him 3 times with anyone. 'Metropolis:' " ''(Robot Voice) ''Amazo-Programming to Kill Justice League-Is Ready to kill You-Prepare--To--Die!! " Amazo: Punch him 5 times with anyone. Whoever you fight him with he uses the same powers. " My powers are to strong for you!! " Metallo: Punch him 3 times with a non-kryptonian. " Bizzaro going to kill you!! " Bizzaro: Punch him 3 times with a kryptonian. " '''RARWRARWRARRAAARWWWW '"'' Doomsday: Punch him 5 times with an invincible character. Lexbot: Beat 20 with anyone. " You think you can beat me? I'm Lex, Lex Luthor! " Lex Luthor: Punch him 5 times with anyone. Every time you punch he dissappears and 10 LexBots come in to fight you. Parademon: Beat 20 with anyone. " (Granny Voice) Oh, I'm just a little old granny. ''(Real Voice) A little old granny that's going to '''kill '''you! " Granny Goodness: Punch her 3 times with anyone. Everytime you punch her she goes in toxins and you have to spray away the toxins with a water cannon you have to build. ''" Parademons- '''AAATTTAAACCCKKK!!!!! '"'' Darkseid: Punch him 5 times with an invincible character. Every time you punch him he dissappears and 10 parademons come in to fight you. " ''(Swings sword, then laughs) ''" Vandal Savage: Punch him 3 times with an invincible character. " Heh heh heh! " Hector Hammond: Punch him 3 times with a non-magnetic character. Every time you hit him he Mind Controls you and you have to change into your partner. " No one will stop me. " Ma'alefa'ak: Hit him 3 times with a flame (Firefly, Heat Wave). Every time you hit him he Mind Controls you and you have to change into your partner. 'Themyscira:' Cheetah: Hit her 5 times with a projectile. Giganta: Hit her 3 times with a shapeshifting character by building a shapeshifting pad and shapeshifting into a giant. Ocean Master: Punch him 5 times with anyone. Every time you hit him he goes underwater and you have to go underwater to with someone you can and hit him there. He repeats this 3 more times. Black Manta: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Same as Ocean Master except quicker. Manta Soldier: Beat 20 with anyone. Black Adam: Punch him 3 times with an electric character. Circe: Punch her 3 times with anyone. Every time you hit her she makes copies of herself and you have to fight until you hit the right one. Lady Shiva: Punch her 3 times with an anyone. If you aren't quick enough she regenerates! Etrigan the Demon: Punch him 5 times with anyone. 'Levels:' 'Voice Talent:' The same voice actors from Lego Batman 2 reprise their roles along with some new voice actors. 'Character Creator' It is located in the Watchtower and has (currently) 10 available spots ' ' Category:Articles by Brobusky Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Batman Category:Batman Category:LEGO video games Category:Dc comics Category:DC Universe